Quick-Pic Shop
Quick-Pic Shops (known in the Japanese version as プチクラショップ Puchi-kura Shop) are buildings located all over Choro-Q HG 2 world in which, when entered, can get pictures of the surrounding scenery with the player's car in the foreground. Background There are a 100 Quick-Pic Shops in the Choro-Q HG 2 world. Each Quick-Pic shop looks different depending on the architecture of the city or city area it belongs to, but all 100 locations have the same interior design. Each Quick-Pic shop has a number on the outside so the player can check where they got a picture from and the order of the pictures. Also, each Quick-Pic Shop has a photographer who drives a purple Toyota Vitz RS inside. Quick-Pics are stored in the Picture Album. Pictures Pictures always contain the car at the lower-left corner. The picture could just be scenery, or the nearest city, or a part of the race track of the city the shop is located in. The pictures will correlate with wherever they're located. Stamps *Stamp 96 Mapping Quick-Pic stores are shown as small black squares on the GPS. They are easily distinguishable as all other buildings are shown as brown on the GPS. Numbering The Quick-Pic Shops are numbered from 1-100, with 1 being in the first town, Peach Town, and 100 being in the last town, Cloud Hill. Most of them are in no particular order and, in the most extreme case, after Quick-Pic Shop Number 86 (by the windmills), the remaining shops are in Papaya Island or Cloud Hill. Because of this, trying to take every photo in order without warping can be difficult, despite the fact that car who takes your picture tells you where the next Quick-Pic Shop is. The numbering goes as follows: *'Peach Town - #'1 - 12 *'Island Bridge - '#13 - 16 *'Fuji City - '#17 - 27 *'My City - '#28 and 29 *'Sandpolis - '#30 - 57 *'Sandpolis Tunnel at end of Highway - '#58 and 59 *'Chestnut Canyon - '#60 - 64 *'Mushroom Road - '#65 - 70 *'White Mountain - '#71 - 77 *'Underground Entrance before Ocean to Papaya Island - '#78 and 79 *'Road to Peach Town - '#80 - 86 *'Papaya Island - '#87 - 96 *'Cloud Hill - '#97 -100 Quick-Pic Shops #28 and #29 are not present at the start of the game. Those locations need to be opened before you can a take picture there. #29 is unlocked after completing the Endurance Run, and #28 is unlocked once all other buildings in My City are built. When the Quick-Pic Photographer inside shops #27 and #28 gives the player directions to the next shop, he mentions that shops #28 and #29 may or may not be open. Trivia *The name in the original, Japanese version is プチクラショップ (Puchi-kura Shoppu Puchi-kura Shop). The name is a parody for "プリクラ (Puri-kura)" (Short for プリント倶楽部 (Purinto Kurabu)), and "プチ (Puchi / Puti)" is a Japanese-styled-pronounced word for a French word, "Petit". Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Locations